British Pride
by black-cat-9288
Summary: WWE has had a long line of successful British Superstars. Davey Boy Smith aka The British Bulldog, William Regal, The Dynamite Kid, and Bad News Barret to name only four. New WWE Superstar, Nathan Frazer, wants to join that elite group. Follow his journey...DISCLAIMER inside


**Chapter 1:** The Dark Match

oooooooooooooooooooo

Nathan 'Nate Renegade' Frazer was walking around backstage at the United Center in Chiago, Illinois. He was wearing a Sunderland AFC soccer shirt _(he was a die-hard Sunderland AFC fan…well, he was from Sunderland, England)_, denim black jeans, and black and red trainers. He carried a sports bag in one hand and a long, black leather jacket in the other. Just a month ago, he was wrestling in WWE's developmental territory NXT where he was a big fan favourite. Now, he got the call he'd been waiting for his entire life…the call to have a tryout match before Monday Night RAW. If he impressed the B.O.D enough, he would then earn a place on the RAW roster.

Nathan had red hair _(which he kept in a Mohawk style with the sides shaven)_, emerald green eyes and short stubble on his jawline, chin, and around his mouth. He stood at about 6'0" and weighed about 210 lbs. He had a few tattoos: a dark red dragon on his upper left arm, a barbed wire wrap all the way down his left arm _(slightly wrapping around the dragon)_, and a black cat with a red outline on his upper right arm.

Nathan had loved wrestling since he was 5 years old. His fav wrestlers while growing up were The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Shawn Michaels. When he turned 13, he learned the basics of mat wrestling in a small wrestling school and a little about martial arts near his home in Sunderland, England. After he made his debut at the age of 16, he competed up and down the UK where he began to excel in high-flying, technical, and a little submission wrestling. As his reputation grew, along came offers from Europe, Mexico, America, and Japan. Out of all the places he competed in, his favourite was Japan. He learned about respect and honour inside the ring and out. When he turned 25-years-old, he got the call-up he had waited for nearly all his life…the call-up to the WWE. He quickly made his debut on NXT, becoming an instant fan favourite. He made quite a name for himself in NXT, winning the NXT Heavyweight Title twice, the NXT Tag Team Title once _(his partner being his close friend in NXT, Adrian Neville)_ and had a fierce rivalry with Adrian once their tag team had split up.

He was walking down a corridor when he heard a voice calling from behind him: "Hey! You Nathan Frazer!"

Nathan turned around…and saw TJ Wilson, otherwise known as Tyson Kidd, waving to him. Nathan walked towards him.

"Yeah that's me," Nathan said as he stopped in front of TJ. "So, am I right in guessing that it's you that I'm facing in my tryout?"

"Got that right," TJ replied as they started walking towards the locker room to prepare for the match. "I heard a few things about you. You made quite the name for yourself back in NXT. Plus, I've seen YouTube videos of you. Personally, I'm surprised you weren't called up sooner."

"Wow, didn't realise I was that good," Nathan said in amazement, not realising an established star like TJ had taken an interest in him.

"Damn right you are," TJ replied. "Only ones you really need to impress are the B.O.D."

"I hope so," Nathan said. "I mean, I've been waiting for this day since I was a little boy."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," TJ agreed, nodding his head. By now, they had stopped outside a door which said Superstar Locker Room. "Well, here we are. Let's go in and prepare for our match."

The two of them stepped in the locker room with TJ shutting the door behind him. The locker room was empty except for Nathan, TJ, Claudio Castagnoli _(Antonio Cesaro)_ and Paul Lloyd Jr _(Justin Gabriel)_. No other Superstars were around.

"Hey TJ," Claudio said as TJ nodded at him. "Who's the newbie?"

"Guys, this is Nathan Frazer," TJ said, introducing Nathan as Nathan waved politely. "He's in tonight's dark match against me. Nathan, that's Claudio Castagnoli…"He pointed towards Claudio. "And the other guy's Paul Lloyd."

Nathan waved politely at the two Superstars who nodded in reply.

"We just came here to prepare for the match," TJ added.

"Fair enough," Paul said as he stuck his hand out in front of Nathan. "Nice to meet you, Nate…you don't mind being called Nate, do you?"

"Not at all," Nathan replied. "And it's good to meet you too. You too, Claudio."

"Same here," Claudio replied. "Actually, your name sounds familiar…weren't you in Ring Of Honour at one point?"

"Yeah I remember," Nathan replied, a smile creeping on his face as he began to recognise Claudio. "If I remember right, wasn't I in a fatal four way with you, Colby Lopez, and Rami Sebei?" He was talking about Tyler Black/Seth Rollins and El Generico/Sami Zayn respectively.

"Ah, I remember now," Claudio said. "One of my favs. If you're still as good now as you were then, you'll be awesome."

"Thanks," Nathan replied.

"Now, you and TJ had better prepare for your match," Paul said. "You haven't got that long left to prepare."

"He's right," TJ said to Nathan. "We'd better get to work. Let's make this a good one."

"Agreed," Nathan replied.

"Actually," TJ said. "One little thing…what's your finisher?"

"A shooting star leg drop from the top rope," Nathan replied.

"High-risk," TJ said. "I like it. Now let's prepare for the match."

oooooooooooooooooooo

An hour later, it was time for the dark match. TJ, Claudio, and Paul had left the locker room 5 minutes ago. Before he went, TJ said that he would meet Nathan at the Gorilla Position.

Nathan was dressed in his ring attire _(red trousers with a pattern of a black cat down each leg, black and red trainers, black and red striped wristbands, black elbow pads, and a red karate belt tied around his waist)__. H_e did a few stretches and exercises and walked out of the locker room and went to the Gorilla Position where he found TJ waiting for him.

"You ready for this?" TJ asked as Nathan approached him.

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "Still nervous."

"You'll be fine when you get out there," TJ said.

**LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!**

Suddenly, at that moment, 'Let Me Hear You Scream' by Ozzy Osbourne began to ring out in the arena.

**I'm black and bruised, beat up, but still I take the blows  
>'Cause all I need is blood and sweat and skin and bones!<strong>

"Cool song," TJ said.

"I know," Nathan said, nodding. "It's been my theme song for a few years now. Plus, Ozzy's one of my favs."

"Fair enough," TJ said as Nathan stepped past him and towards the curtain.

**I'll take this rage,  
>Rattle your cage,<br>Nobody said it's easy!  
>It's do or die,<br>Only the strong survive!  
><strong>  
><strong>Get ready for the last stand!<br>Get ready, I'm your hangman!**

"Well, guess this is it," Nathan said.

"See you out there," TJ said as Nathan walked past him and walked through the curtain…right out onto the stage.

**Let me hear you scream like you want it!  
>Let me hear you yell like you mean it!<br>If you're gonna go down:  
>Go loud!<br>Go strong!  
>Go proud!<br>Go on!  
>Go hard or go home!<br>Let me hear you…**_(let me hear you…)_

**Let me hear you…**_(let me hear you…)  
><em>**Let me hear you scream!**

**N**athan walked down the ramp to a pretty good reception from the capacity crowd. It surprised him when he heard how good his reception was. They must have guessed that he was making his debut on RAW…or at least trying to get a place on Raw.

"Ladies and gentleman," the announcer said. "The next match is one-on-one before tonight's Raw. Introducing to the ring, from Sunderland, England, weighing in at 210 lbs, Nate Renegade."

**I'll pull you up and push you right back in your place!  
>I'll take you down and wipe that smile right off your face!<strong>

He grinned at the crowd as he walked down the ramp, slapping the hands of a few fans along the way.

**I'll watch you break,  
>Your mine to take,<br>Don't blink; you just might miss it!  
>It's all or nothing,<br>Nowhere left to run!**

**Are you ready for the last fight!  
>Get ready with the war cry!<strong>

Nate got in the ring, climbed the nearest turnbuckle, and raised his arms in the air. He stared out at the crowd as they gave him a pretty loud cheer.

**Let me hear you scream like you want it!  
>Let me hear you yell like you mean it!<br>If you're gonna go down:  
>Go loud!<br>Go strong!  
>Go proud!<br>Go on!  
>Go hard or go home!<br>Let me hear you…**_(let me hear you…)_

**Let me hear you…**_(let me hear you…)  
><em>**Let me hear you scream!**

He climbed back down, took off the jacket, and tossed it out of the ring as "Right Here, Right Now" by CFO$ hit the speakers.

**Rising from the ground, echoes of the sound ****  
><strong>**Ashes of the past, or the present, and the future is now ****  
><strong>**Can't wait 'till another goes down, I am the path of destruction, and I'm here right now ****  
><strong>

**High up, until I hit the ground ****  
><strong>**Then I will shatter the walls, until it all comes down now ****  
><strong>**Raise up, cause I can finally see ****  
><strong>**That I'm the last one standing, and I'm here right now ****  
><strong>

**T**J walked out to his usual great reception. Nathan smiled at his new friend as he ran down the ramp, sliding in the ring at the end.

"And the opponent," the announcer continued as TJ climbed the turnbuckle and stared out at the fans. "From Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 205 lbs, Tyson Kidd."

Tyson then got in the ring, raised his arms in the air, and faced off against Nathan.

Firstly, Tyson and Nate circled each other and then locked up. Nate gained the advantage and went behind Tyson and connected with a German Suplex. Nate then went for a pin but Tyson kicked out straight away.

Both Superstars got up and faced off. Then both of them ran to the ropes, bounced off them, and charged towards each other. Tyson went for a clothesline but Nate ducked and bounced off the other rope and connected with a Flying Crossbody.

Tyson landed on his back while Nate got up and stood over him. Nate then ran to the ropes opposite Tyson, on the other side of the ring, jumped on the second one and did a somersault and landed on Tyson's stomach with a Lionsault.

Tyson rolled out of the ring to catch his breath. Seeing this, Nate ran to the ropes opposite the side of the ring that Tyson had gone out of, bounced off them, and ran towards Tyson who was beginning to stand up. Before he got to the ropes, Nate jumped up into the air, flipped over the ropes, and came crashing down on Tyson, sending both of them crashing to the outside.

The referee started the count as both Nate and Tyson slowly started to get up. Tyson got up first and climbed up onto the apron. As soon as Nate stood up fully and turned to face Tyson, Tyson hit a running clothesline on him, sending Nate to the outside mat again. By now, the ref was up to the 6 count. Tyson then picked up Nate and sent him back in the ring, following soon after.

Nate was on his back, barely moving when Tyson rolled back in the ring. Tyson then picked Nate up, put him in a front facelock, hooked Nate's thigh, and lifted him up as if he was going for a vertical suplex. Tyson then fell onto his back while Nate landed on his head as he remained vertical. Tyson then went for a pin but only got a close 2 count.

Tyson then stood up over Nate as the crowd began to cheer. It was clear that everyone was into the match. Tyson then dragged Nate to the nearest turnbuckle, leaving him on the mat as he began to climb to the middle turnbuckle. Tyson then jumped straight to the top turnbuckle and immediately executed a backflip, looking to hit a moonsault. Nate rolled out of the way at the last second, making Tyson land on his back.

Stand up slowly, Nate picked Tyson up and Irish Whipped him towards the turnbuckle. When Tyson rested against the turnbuckle, Nate ran towards him and connected with a flying enzuigiri to the side of the head. Tyson fell forward to the mat while Nate climbed the turnbuckle. Nate waited while Tyson slowly got up. When Tyson turned around to face him, Nate hit a diving kick to Tyson's chest, making him fall down to the mat.

As Tyson stayed on his back, Nate looked out at the crowd. They were cheering even louder than before. Grinning, Nate then dragged Tyson nearer to the nearest turnbuckle. Letting go, Nate climbed to the top turnbuckle and faced Tyson. Nate then jumped forward and immediately executed a backflip in mid-air. Continuing the momentum as he went down, Nate turned a full 360. He ended by driving his leg across Tyson's chest. Nate then went for a pin.

"1…2…3!" the crowd counted as the ref called the pin.

**Let me hear you scream like you want it!  
>Let me hear you yell like you mean it!<br>If you're gonna go down:  
>Go loud!<br>Go strong!  
>Go proud!<br>Go on!  
>Go hard or go home!<br>Let me hear you…**_(let me hear you…)_

**Let me hear you…**_(let me hear you…)  
><em>**Let me hear you scream!**

**'****Let Me Hear You Scream' hit the speakers as N**ate stood up over Tyson. The ref raised his arm in victory. The capacity crowd applauded in appreciation for the good match. When the ref released his arm, Nate climbed the turnbuckle and raised his arms in the air as the crowd cheered. When Nate stepped down from the turnbuckle, Tyson had stood up. They then faced off in the middle of the ring. Tyson then held his hand out in congratulations. Nate grinned and shook Tyson's hand. They then exited the ring and walked backstage together.

When they stepped through the curtain a group of Superstars were waiting for them. The Superstars included Paul and Claudio _(who Nathan had met in the locker room)_, TJ's wife Natalie Neidhart _(Natalya)_, Colby Lopez _(Seth Rollins)_, April Mendez _(AJ Lee)_, and Saraya-Jade Bevis _(Paige)_.

"Not bad, Nate," Paul said as he and Nathan shook hands. "Not bad at all."

"See what I mean you guys," Claudio butted in. "Told you Nate was good."

"I know," Colby agreed. "You're every bit as awesome as I remember you being in ROH. Simply, you belong in a ring."

"I second that," Natalie agreed as she linked arms with her husband. "The B.O.D are nuts if they pass up the opportunity to sign you to the roster."

"I gotta agree with these guys," April said, nodding. "For a raw rookie, that match was pretty good."

"Thanks guys," Nathan said as Saraya stepped forward.

"You must be Nathan," Saraya said.

"That's me, miss," Nathan said as he gently took Saraya's hand and kissed it politely. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Saraya replied, smiling as Nathan released her hand. "Nice to see a fellow Englander on the roster."

"Actually, you look familiar," Nathan said. "Back in England, did you ever wrestle under the name Britani Knight?"

"Yeah," Saraya replied. "Why?"

"On a show I wrestled on, my match was straight after one of yours," Nathan went on. "You're pretty great."

"Thanks for the compliment," Saraya replied, smiling.

"By the way," Colby said. "Do you know when you'll be offered a place on the roster, Nate?"

"I think in the next few days," Nathan replied. "Hopefully, I did enough to impress the Board."

"Are you kidding me?" Paul said. "After that match, you have to be on the roster. You're just too good to let go."

"Thanks guys," Nathan said. "Now I'd better get cleaned up and head to the hotel."

"Think I'll join you," TJ said. He then turned to Natalie. "See you back at the hotel, right?"

"Sure," Natalie replied as she kissed TJ.

"Ooooh," Nathan, Claudio, Paul, Colby, April, and Saraya said mockingly.

"Ah, screw you guys!" TJ joked as the group laughed. "Anyway," TJ added. "We'd better head off, Nate."

"Later guys," Nathan said as he and TJ walked past the group of Superstars As he passed Saraya, he winked quickly at her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Nathan laid on his bed, thinking about the days events. He really hoped that he would get a place on the Raw roster. If he did, it would be a dream come true.

oooooooooooooooooooo

**A.N:** Hey guys! I'm giving 'British Pride' another go. I deleted my previous version because I wasn't happy with it at all. I'll not be doing that with this one. If you're curious what the black cat with a red outline tattoo on Nate's upper right arm looks like, look at my profile pic. If I ever change it, I'll put up a link to a pic. Anyway, read and review please? Thanks!

**P.S:** If you have any future storylines for Nate or future matches he could take part in, don't hesitate in telling me either through your review or send me a PM. Look forward to hearing from you!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any part of WWE. I really wish I did but, unfortunately, I don't. The whole WWE company belongs to Vince McMahon.


End file.
